The truth always comes out
by doniUBfan
Summary: Wilhelmina finds out Connor's little secret.


_This is just my first attempt at writing oneshot fiction. It came to me at english class and I just started writing. It's set a year after "Back in her place". I know a lot of time but… Enjoy!_

**The truth always comes out**

_Staring at tears on the pages  
Of letters that I never could've write  
Now I know love isn't painless,  
but it's worth the risk,  
it's worth the fight  
Playing it over and over  
I wish that I could turn back time, baby  
We were wrong, but we could be right_

It was Monday but Wilhelmina wasn't at work because she took the day off after everything what happened with Connor. She was sitting on the couch in front of the TV with the remote in her hand. She needed a break from work. She couldn't stand seeing the happy faces of everyone at MODE. Daniel thought she was really sick because Wilhelmina never takes the day off so he let her go. Now the only thing she was thinking about was Connor. After one year she still couldn't get him out of her mind asking herself why. She turned the TV on and started going through the programs until something cached her eye. It was the morning news:

-Good morning, New York. The first news is that yesterday there was a fight between two of the convict in the Federal prison. There is no more information but our spy told us some details. We've got their names: Simon Deep and Connor Owens …

Wilhelmina couldn't believe on what she just heard. Did they said HIS name? But how could it be? Wasn't he transferred to another prison? Now everything started to come clean in her mind. She remembered when she went to the prison with Marc ready to marry Connor and the guard told her he was moved but he didn't told her where so apparently he was lying. Of course Connor will hide from her. As much as she didn't wanted to believe it was true. He was stupid enough to hide from her for one year. But now it was the time for an explanation and there was no turning back.

Wilhelmina got in her car and told the driver to go to the Federal prison. They arrived an hour later.

-I want to see Connor Owens! – she told the guard.

-I'm gonna get him, ma'am.

-Owens, you've got a visitor. - the man looked at Connor. He was on his bed. On the wall next to him had a picture of Wilhelmina apparently from a newspaper.

_Why do we say things we can't take back  
Why do we miss what we never had  
Both of us fell to the ground  
The love was so lost, it couldn't be found  
Why do you tend to forget whose vain  
I'm tired of crying out at the sound of your name  
Why don't we turn this around, love ain't the enemy  
Don't you want to be lost then found  
Lost then found, lost then found  
Love ain't the enemy  
We could be lost then found_

Connor came in a private room with one bed at the middle of the room. He sat on the bed and waited until someone opened the door. And then… he saw her. The only woman he had ever loved standing in front of him.

-Wilhelmina? What are you doing here? – he asked her. She came in the room closing the door behind her. She stepped closer to him. He got up facing her not knowing what to expect.

- You know, Connor. I'm sick of you and your games. What did you thought when you said to that prison guard to tell me you were transferred?

- I… I'm so sorry but I had to do it. You needed to let me go and live your life.

- Really. So when I proposed you decided to lie to me. To make me forget you. – she was screaming at him.

Connor came closer to her and tried to hug her but she pulled him back.

-Don't touch me! – she couldn't hide her tears anymore so they were falling down her face.

_Why do we say things we can't take back  
Why do we miss what we never had  
Both of us fell to the ground  
The love was so lost, it couldn't be found  
Why do you tend to forget whose vain  
I'm tired of crying out at the sound of your name  
Why don't we turn this around, love ain't the enemy  
Don't you want to be lost then found_

-Willie look, I told you why I did it! You know I never meant to hurt you!

-Oh, really! Well, then you should've jut tell me that! It's too late to apologies, Connor! Too late!

-Just let me explain. You know how much I love you and how much I care for you. When you asked me to marry you… I …. I couldn't let you spend the rest of your life visiting me in prison. It wasn't fare.

-No, do you know what wasn't fare ? It wasn't fare that I fell in love with you and you left. Then you came back and what? You just left me alone… again. Do you even know how many nights I've lying in my bed, wondering why you would do something like this to me . That wasn't fare!

He was now just staring at her, speechless.

-You have nothing to say, huh? I knew it was a mistake to come here and ask you for an explanation.

For the first time in her life she regretted of her actions. Wilhelmina knew it wasn't supposed to be like this. She wanted to spend her life with the man she loved.

-Just go, Willie. Go and live your life. Forget everything about me. Forget that I ever existed. Move on…

-You know, Connor. That's the problem I don't want to move on without you! I LOVE YOU! I love you so much!

He pulled her in his arms and they stayed like that for a long time. It was hard to let go. It was so hard for both of them. They loved each other, they were happy together and that's what matters. Why the love always hurts? Why it always is like a slam in the face? Every time their lips meet she is losing control over her body, every time she touches him, his world is turning upside down. This was love and they knew it. It was too painful to admit it…

_No words can come without  
Can't stop the rain, I wish you could take it back  
But it's too late, it's too late_


End file.
